Dangerous Liaisons
by Yami Nocturna
Summary: Whoever said that the Messiah of Light cannot hate, never thought that the lives of her family came first. And an old grudge of an immortal would be the downfall of the world, for who is a better champion of revenge than Voldemort.
1. The Black Sun

**Dangerous Liaisons**

one-shot

Implied Voldemort/Serenity

It was really rather hilarious. Should Dumbledore know what had happened the old man would surely start pulling his hair out. Even if his resurrection was not fully complete, having been only able to return to **that **state, where he lost many of his wizard features, now he was complete. And at the grace of who, none other than the last resort to whom Dumbledore always prayed. The one legend that Dumbledore himself once told him hoping it would **inspire **him not to become who he was today – Lord Voldemort.

Satisfied he watched the reflection in the mirror knowing that recruiting new troops personally (after all he was the most charismatic) would no longer be a problem. The appearance of a snake-man, a Naga, was still available to him, but he could use his___true _to his advantage. The black hair fell to his shoulders and red eyes shimmered ominously contrasting heavily against the starch white skin.

"Your interference in this war and choice of sides is rather surprising, I would even dare say that to your legendary name Dumbledore prays each night," spoke Voldemort watching the elusive guest through the mirror. She was sitting on the edge of his bed, her legs crossed, her eyes blazing.

"Useless. If you wouldn't have forgotten the history, it would be known that it is useless praying to me to help them. After all I despise them just as much as you do," she spoke vehemently, hate dripping from her voice. And Voldemort found himself strangely delighted at the fact that _this _person spoke so hatefully of muggles.

"You are a very peculiar persona, Queen Maeve," he said languidly turning to face her.

"That is what you call me now? Pray tell me why in just a thousand years the _truth _about the heritage of wizards and _that horrible _war is safely hidden away, erased from the minds of people?" she asked obviously displeased.

"Perhaps it all started when Salazar Slytherin, my great ancestor, was chased out of Hogwarts. With him the truth disappeared from curriculum," said the Dark Lord, smoothly moving over to the table, pouring a glass of wine to himself and to the woman. Her dark blue eyed became stormy, and he could literally feel the ambient magic in the room react to her emotions.

"But even Salazar didn't know the complete truth. What I've read from his journals were only tidbits of information, so if you would enlighten me," at her raised eyebrow, seemingly affronted by his impudence in front of her, Voldemort chuckled and continued, "After all. You reek of the light, so I may want to be sure _why _did you choose me as your champion."

The woman regarded him long and a hard and finally spoke, "Very well. Before our time the Earth was pretty much just like it is now. During my reign magical races and _non-magical humans,_" the word was spit out with so much spite it enticed the Dark Lord even more to the pixie of a woman in front of her, "mixed freely. The non-magical humans were all the native inhabitants of this planet. But _your _ancestors were not humans per say. Not muggles. No, they were my subjects from my previous life, reborn on planet Earth during my lifetime and awoken as my reign came. Needless to say first everything was fine. I, being the naïve idealistic fool, didn't heed the warnings of my friends and my intended that the _humans _would become jealous," she spoke.

"Planet? You mean we were not from another realm as Salazar wrote?" asked Voldemort incredulously.

"Another realm it was. All the eight planets of the Solar System and the Moon. From those planets the magical races came, including the humanoid types. Luna, Mars, Venus, Mercury, Jupiter, Saturn, Pluto, Neptune and Uranus. They were the descendants of survivors from the war in the previous alliance and the reincarnated citizens of Silver Millennium. They lived longer, they had more power, they were more resilient and they had magic. At first there was peace. During my time there was only peace. Of course, how could they have revolted against me, the _humans,_" again she spat out the word 'human'.

"What was your name?" asked Voldemort.

"Neo-Queen Serenity, the ruler of Crystal Tokyo and the Neo-Silver Millennium. During my daughter's reign it was mostly peaceful, but trouble began stirring. I pointedly ignored warnings from my friends that _my _people were disappearing all around the globe. I had _hope _in those lowly beings," spoke the woman, sipping calmly on the wine, looking into the mirror, "Because I _grew _up with them, I thought they were good and equal to us. That they didn't deserve my suspicion. My daughter was also a legendary queen, they _feared _her and hid their true nature. You know her as Morgana in your myths," spoke Maeve, or as she was now identified, Serenity.

"The trouble came when my granddaughter stepped to the throne. She was not that powerful as my daughter and the lack of battle experience clearly showed as she had never learned to fully harvest her power. And that was when the genocide came. All over the Earth the _humans _rebelled. They began killing _our _people, they caught them unaware, took them over by sheer quantity. The unlucky ones were taken as subjects. My granddaughter was murdered in her own castle. And my friends perished too. My daughter overcome by grief created magical subspace pockets which now you use to hide from the _humans, _but by erasing all knowledge of us and hiding us safely from the _humans _she perished too."

The woman fell silent, idly running a hand through one of her long golden pigtails. Her eyes glittered ominously as with her other hand she swirled the wine thoughtfully watching the liquid.

"Humans and us. Thus I've been always correct to despise them and think of them as lowly animals," spoke Voldemort watching carefully for a reaction.

"Do you plan to see some shame in me? Or perhaps indecision? I've granted you the powers of the sleeping bloodlines in your blood, shouldn't be that proof enough of my intentions?" she spoke as if reading his thoughts. Lord Voldemort was a skilled Legilimens and Occlumens, but truthfully he expected this kind of power from his guest. After all not everyone could brag that Queen Maeve herself came to grant him the power of which they couldn't even dream.

"I came because you are the one with the true promise to right the wrongs that have been done to us," Serenity rose and walked to stand in front of him, her dark blue eyed intently gazing into his own, "Because you are the first in this era who has awakened his powers so much that I can call you my own," her voice lowered.

"Your task is to bring the truth out. Your task is to wipe the ridiculous thoughts of us being the same as them. Your task is to take revenge for our people. Your task is to bathe the earthlings in the same blood they spilled thousands of years ago," she spoke with passion. And Lord Voldemort leaned in closer, almost touching nose to nose with her, her scent ravishing his senses.

"Why can't you do it?" he asked.

"Because as the one to rise up after you, my dear Destroyer, shall eliminate those against my views, I need to stay pure and untouched by murder, for I am of the Serenity line and this," her hand rose to touch a crystal hanging from a chain on her neck, "must stay pure. For its power is eternal only if I stay the same. But you can be my champion, you can be my prince and you succeed then you shall have the honor of naming me your queen," spoke the ancient being breathily. The magic surrounding them rose to power and whirled as the promise was taken into account. The promise was sealed.

"Mudbloods? What about them?" asked Voldemort.

"Ah, you shall see that with your newfound powers you will recognize the sleeping planetary blood within their kin. Now you will feel the power of the planets if someone has even an ounce of it. Let them live. For even if during the dark ages they mingled with the _humans, _with my reawakening they will inadvertently be drawn to similar to them. And by combining the old blood more of our people shall be born. Consider those non-magical people to be the unlucky ones of our race," she spoke.

For a while Voldemort watched the angelic woman in front of him. Never before had he imagined Queen Maeve to be like this. Never had he imagined her to be golden haired, blue-eyed angel like woman, who couldn't kill for the sake of keeping her powers. And never had he imagined her to react to that Ritual of Power, to awaken, to seek him out and to release the power of which he didn't know.

"My enemies? The Potter boy?"

"Dumbledore and the more radical members of the opposing circle should be destroyed. The others are irrelevant. The prophecy is null and void by my grace. For it is you who holds the power unknown now."

And Lord Voldemort smirked. This was rather well turning out. He would destroy. And then she would be the _symbol of hope_ for the new world. The one to sweet-talk her way into their hearts and minds. He would have scoffed and cursed anyone should they have proposed that _he _would be their _second, _but in her presence, in the presence of that pure undiluted magical source, the origin of their power, he could do nothing but revel. With her as his consort his victory was assured. After all… not everyone could brag that Queen Maeve promised her hand to them should they succeed.

"Very well," he spoke, kneeling in front of the almost deity and kissing her hand, "What shall be your first order, my queen."

"Rise and never kneel to me. For you are the descendant of all nine races. For you are the one who is granted dominion of this star. Rise and stand proud. Avenge your ancestors. Burn them with the fury of Mars, freeze their blood by the grace of Mercury, rip their hearts out on behalf of Venus, electrocute them to crisp by the power of Jupiter. Drown them in the fury of the seas of Neptune, suffocate them with the winds of Uranus. Steal their time in the name of Pluto and destroy them by the honor of Saturn."

"You are a rather vindictive woman."

"I am just a mother who cries for her child. I am just a friend lamenting her dear ones. I am a lover missing her king," her words were solemn and emotionless. For the thousands of years she existed, she surely cried out all the tears she had.

"Then I shall become your king, your childe, your confidant," bowed the Dark Lord, "Just watch me. I shall avenge."


	2. Madness

This is written, due to numerous requests to elaborate. Why is Serenity that way? Will Tom betray her? Will the Senshi come back. And so on and so on.

* * *

**Madness

* * *

**

Where was the time that he would have eliminated even those who granted him power? Where was the time where he would snuff out any signs of a possible rival? Where was the time that his own insanity was the greatest upon all? At first he really intended to betray her. At first he really intended to destroy her, because there could be only one ruler, him. But then… then with the full moon, new moons the insanity came. She was like a drug, like alcohol and nicotine all combined. Her lunacy was immeasurably drenched in bloodlust and the magic which surrounded her very presence it subdued him.

Even now in this bleak and colorless world he created for her, she was still radiant. But the light was gilded with darkness and for once Lord Voldemort, after all these years of bloodshed, feared for the future of the wizarding race. For once he started questioning his actions. Because the ascended being in front of him, sitting in the midst of ruins of Hogwarts, in the chair of the headmaster, which had been cracked during the battle, covered by blood, entrails and tears of many people, the being was far from benevolent and only now the Dark Lord started realizing that whatever power she had over him it was eternal. He was bound by his magic, which was eternally pulled to her, to obey, to bow, to kneel in front of the ancient creature.

He couldn't call her a witch, a queen, a lady, a woman or a sorceress, she was no less than a creature, because in her tainted dark eyes any sense of reason, logic and sanity had died out many thousands of years ago. And she was eternal.

In his madness for power he had destroyed the world and only then he realized he couldn't kill her. She was the center point of his affections and loyalties even if those were induced by her magic. And she was the center point for all magical beings. Wizards and creatures alike came to bow at her feet, elegantly clad in those white-golden slippers, the white dress barely covering the noses of the shoes. And in this white color the Dark Lord saw the insanity. White the color of everything. White the color of rebirth. White the color of purity. She was twisting everything.

And only now Voldemort realized that his power, his insanity it all meant nothing. She was eternal. He was bound to serve her forever. And only now inside of his mind, he was left screaming eternally for freedom. He, only one Tom Marvolo Riddle. And on the outside the persona that was known as Lord Voldemort was kneeling in front of the ancient creature, kissing her hand in his pledge of loyalty to her.

He was gone and yet he was still here. He had paid for his thirst for power. His quest had ended and now he could only serve. He wanted to rule and now he was a mere servant to her whims.

"My queen, a rebel group has emerged, they call themselves the Sailor Senshi," spoke Lord Voldemort.

For a second her eyes softened, but then as the moon not shielded anymore by the clouds emerged shedding its silver cold light upon Serenity, she growled in fury as they burned with rage.

"How dare they! I free them from the scorn of humanity and they go on and impersonate my friends?" she howled in rage, even as the Tom Marvolo Riddle who was stuck on the inside, hoped that the rebels were the real Sailor Senshi, "Kill them all, my Dark King!"

And with the flick of her hand the Dark Lord was out of the Great Hall of the now empty Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And while Lord Voldemort was out for blood, his mind bound by her innate magic, Tom Marvolo Riddle was sincerely hoping the Sailor Senshi were the real thing and could put an end to his madness. But the logical part of him already relented, because he knew the Sailor Senshi would never match up to their master, queen and ruler.

_For she was now the eternal madness of the moon. And he was nothing but her servant for an eternity._

* * *

_Yes, Serenity is pretty much insane. Serenity is very insane. Loosing all your friends and people to the treacherous and jealous humans does that to the immortal queen. And yes, Tom Riddle can only scorn her deep inside his own mind, since on the outside he stays Lord Voldemort, who Is bound in will to Serenity. Whatever she desires that is his command. Yes, the Sailor Senshi are real, reborn and reawaken due to Serenity's actions, but whether they can win or not, that is for you to imagine._

_Little chances are in their favor. They have just reawakened, Voldemort is blessed with all their powers, has around 60+ years experience more, and Serenity has around 10000 years of experience in her wallet. So, we can freely guess, who will win._

_So, yes, the Earth is doomed. The whole POV of this chapter is from Tom._


End file.
